przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Mountain Clans - Poziom 2
* Zajmij miasto Nornden. Poziom drugi jest rozgrywany na mapie o wielkości 96x96. Zatem będzie on dużo dłuższy niż pierwszy poziom, nasz cel skupia się na mieście , który jest akurat na drugim końcu mapy względem naszego startowego położenia. Trochę się zejdzie, nim skończymy mapę, ale i tak należy działać już w pierwszej turze. Co musimy zrobić? Pokonać Forest Elfa i zebrać łup, a przy okazji regenerując zdrowie naszej armii. Na początku etapu mamy niemałą liczbę punktów terytorialnych, toteż dość szybko sama zajmie się kopalnia złota. Po pokonaniu Forest Elfa na pierwszym widocznym przez nas breaku mamy od razu dostęp do alchemika (#26). To powoduje, że warto pomyśleć o jak najszybszym wybudowaniu Guild, a co za tym idzie, rekrutacji . Na północ od naszej stolicy, znacznie bliżej prawej krawędzi mapy, jest pierwszy , przejmujemy go niezwłocznie. A następnie zajmujemy się za zdobycie pierwszego miasta – tj. , strzeżony przez Forest Elfa i dwóch Elf Rangerów. Drugi kryształ generujący Runestone Mana jest kawałek na zachód od naszej startowej pozycji (#27). Pierwsza poważna walka to walka z oraz . Strat raczej nie unikniemy, o ile jesteśmy w stanie w sposób czysto profesjonalny przeprowadzić walkę (np. kalkulacja przed pojedynkiem). W ten sposób będziemy mieli lepsze możliwości eksploracji zachodniej części mapy. Jest tam też stolica Legionów, więc zbyt długo tu się nie kręćmy. Możemy natomiast zwiedzić , tu kupujemy , zanim zrobi to jeden z naszych rywali. Spoglądamy okazyjnie na stan stosunków dyplomatycznych (#28), obserwujemy tu stosunki nasze z innymi, gdy będą w miarę pokojowe, to będzie znak, że rywal chce zawrzeć sojusz z nami wymierzony przeciwko innemu... Mapa ta (tak jak na przykład niesławny poziom The Desperate Stand) jest bogata w zbiornik wodny. Dlatego nieodzowne jest zaklęcie , które odkrywamy, kiedy widzimy, że naprawdę sporo jest wody wokół nas. Z użyciem tego czaru dostajemy się do pierwszego , zajmujemy go, ponieważ Death Mana jest niezbędny do działania innego podróżnego czaru – . Należy odkryć to zaklęcie najszybciej jak się da, wtedy poziom da się ukończyć sporo szybciej. Nieopodal tego kryształka jest jeszcze (#29). To też należy zająć, położenie różdżki kosztuje tylko 150 sztuk złota, a daje wiele (choćby np. Summon II: Valkyrie). Ogółem ziemie w pobliżu miasta są przełomowe dla naszego rozwoju, to tutaj mamy wygodny punkt kontrolny do regeneracji HP i dogodne miejsce do zajęcia kryształów/kopalni. Oprócz tego, to z tego miejsca jest najbardziej dogodny dostęp do , tam jest aż 10 mikstur Treebark Potion. Kradniemy je wszystkie, bo na pewno przydadzą się do finałowego starcia. Jeśli i tego mało, Thiefów do tego kupca można posyłać z Tyrriella. Nasz następny krok to miasto Reykjard, wokół niego jest mnóstwo Barbarianów, przeciwko nim właśnie warto używać Valkyrie (#30). Od Frobenius' Tower wyciągamy pozostałe czary, ale ich nie kupujemy, tylko kradniemy, jeśli chcemy zaoszczędzić. Wkrótce Legiony mogą mieć przewagę nad Empire, toteż co jakiś czas obserwujemy sytuację na południu mapy. Na północy jest pod kontrolą Undead Hordes (#31), choć ta frakcja nie istnieje w tym etapie sagi. W środku północy mamy drugi Life Crystal – da się go przejąć bez walki ze strażnikiem. Te kryształy, o ile nie zostaną przedwcześnie zajęte przez rywala, powinny starczyć do końca misji. Najsilniejszego bohatera po wzmocnieniu czarami posyłamy do podbicia , kończąc w ten sposób walki z barbarzyńcami. Doradza się, by do finałowej walki przystąpić, kiedy my mamy głównego bohatera sagi na co najmniej czwartym poziomie. Dlatego walki na północnym wschodzie przynoszą pokaźną ilość punktów doświadczenia. Po tych bojach zmierzamy do , to jest miasto na północy i mieści w sobie 3 Barbarianów. Jest to też ostatni taki punkt kontrolny na mapie, w związku z czym pozostaje się jedynie przygotować do wielkiej bitwy. Dobre miejsce to Dragon Lair, tu pokonujemy Green Dragona, by po wygranej zgarnąć (ten artefakt musi znaleźć się u najlepszego bohatera w pozostałych 2 etapach). Gdy mamy siły, a przede wszystkim doświadczenie protagonisty, wykonujemy szturm na Nornden. Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands